


Warm and Quiet

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: When Sae gets angry one night, she unintentionally yells at Makoto on how she’s always ruined her life. Makoto then runs out of their apartment and into a bad storm. But luckily, a certain young man comforts Makoto through her endeavor.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Warm and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you never be like this to any of your siblings! Because the consequences can and will be severe! No matter what they do to you, know they always love you and you should always love them back!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The Niijima residence in Shibuya. One can say it’s home to the most beautiful and reliable people in the area, while also being somewhat critical on certain situations. But as sisters they always do what they can for each other. But sometimes things tend to get a little out of hand. Especially when late night Sae comes home. 

Upon returning home, Sae looked and saw Makoto cooking their dinner. It was something she did best other than studying. As she prepared the finishing touches, she could see her sister on the couch, seemingly annoyed at something. She didn’t decide to talk though until dinner was served. Sae still seemed annoyed as she grumpily ate her food. 

“Sis? Is something wrong?” Makoto finally asked. 

“Ugh. Sorry. I’m just tired.” Sae said. 

“I guess that’s obvious. Sorry for asking.” Makoto said. 

“No. You were just worried about me. That’s all.” Sae said. 

Makoto looked at her sister and noticed something was wrong. Sae seemed well rested and nit tired in the slightest. She did, in fact, look like a complete mess. Her hair wasn’t done, she barely had on makeup and her clothes seemed wrinkled. What happened to make her look so bad? It’s not like her to come home in such a mess. 

“Sis...you look terrible.” Makoto said. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah...look, it’s nothing you should worry about.” Sae said. 

“But still. I’m concerned about what your job is doing to you. You seems to be running ragged.” Makoto said. 

“Why would you be concerned about my job? It’s nothing you should be worried with anyway.” Sae said, a lot more sternly. 

“O-Okay. I’m sorry. But just worried about you.” Makoto said. 

“You have no reason to be concerned for me! You need to focus on what’s important for you!” Sae said loudly. 

“I know, but I...” 

“You just stick you nose into other people’s business just because you have the damn need to get involved with others!” 

“Huh? Th-That’s not why I...” 

“This is why you can be so damn annoying!!” 

“What!? But I only...” 

“I WOULDN’T NEED YOU FOR ANYTHING!! YOU’RE JUST A PARASITE WAITING FOR NEXT GODDAMN HOST! JUST STOP YOU NOSEY BRAT!!” 

“.......” Makoto was speechless. 

“Ugh. I’m sorry. Makoto?” Sae said, lowering her voice. 

“Y-You wouldn’t need me.....for anything? I-I’m a parasite?” Makoto began to cry. “I-Is that what you really think of me!?” 

“No! That’s not it! I’m just tired of you butting into to something that really doesn’t concern you. I just...” 

“Y-You said I’m useless...a-and now you say I’m a parasite...” 

“Makoto. I don’t mean it! Really I don’t!” 

“T-Then why did you say it!? Why do you always do this to me!?” 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m just....” 

“No! Y-You’re not anything! You‘re not tired! You’re not lying! You’re not anything!” 

“Makoto! Please! I don’t think of you that way, I swear!” 

“Fuck off and die!!” Makoto said. She ran from the table and out the door in tears. 

“Makoto! Come back!” Sae shouted. But Makoto was long gone and out of sight. “What have I done? What kind of sister am I?” 

“-and we can confirm that a terrible rainstorm is bound for the local areas of Tokyo. Residents are to stay inside and not leave until further notice of the storm.” The weather report said. 

“A rainstorm!?” Sae said. 

Meanwhile... 

Makoto was still in tears, running as fast as she could. She didn’t turn back once. 

“Screw her! She always says stuff about me! I’m a useless parasite, huh!? W-Well so be it!” Makoto sobbed. 

She stopped running and looked at the sky. Dark clouds hovered over her. And now, raindrops began to fall hard and fast. Makoto knew she could stay out there for long and kept running. She hadn’t her umbrella for this but embraced the rain that dropped all over her. But as she was running in the cold, wet weather, she suddenly tripped and fell on the pavement. 

“S-S-So what if I’m useless? So what if I’m a parasite? I’m not like her! And I never will be!” Makoto said, still crying as the rain got worse. She tried to get up, but her shivering body wouldn’t let her. 

“S-So-Someone....help.....me....” She said. 

And right on cue, she felt the touch of someone’s hand on her face. She looked up and saw the sight of her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya, looking very worried and scared even. 

“Makoto! Are you okay!?” He asked her. 

“R-Re-Ren....” Makoto murmured. 

“Don’t worry! Leblanc’s not that far! C’mon!” Ren said. 

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her all the way back to Cafe Leblanc. When he got inside, the first thing he did was run upstairs and put Makoto on the bed. 

“Holy crap. That was close! We just missed the worst do it.” Ren said. 

“R-Ren......I-I can’t feel my b-b-b-body.” Makoto shivered. She let out a sneeze afterward. 

“Don’t worry! I have spare clothes for you! Just hold tight, okay?” Ren said. He raced downstairs to grab something. Makoto kept shivering. She was cold, wet and still crying. Ren came back upstairs with a heater the size of a bicycle. He placed it next to Makoto and quickly plugged it in. 

“This should warm you up.” Ren said. 

Makoto practically melted when she felt the radiation flow through her. She looked at Ren and smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Anytime.” Ren replied. “Now what say we get you a better outfit?” 

Ren rummaged through his box of clothes and found a blue shirt and some pajama pants. Just the right size for her as well. He helped her out of her wet clothes and she put on what Ren gave her. She still felt cold, but blessed the warmth of the heater. 

“Ah.....so good.” She said. 

“Glad you like it.” Ren said. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Makoto said. 

“Hey now, you were in the ground in the rain. I’m not just gonna leave you there.” Ren said. 

“I guess you have a point there.” Makoto said. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“Huh?” Ren asked. 

“The reason I was out there was because.......my sister said something I’ll never forget. She said....I was a parasite.” Makoto said. 

“Say what? A parasite? You? Look, Makoto, you and I both know that your sister wouldn’t think of you like that.” Ren said. 

“But she said so sternly. Like she was waiting to say it for a while now.” Makoto said. 

“Just be happy you’re not going back there. The storm not going away for a while.” Ren said. 

“Achoo!!” Makoto adorably sneezed. 

“Oh jeez! The heater not doing anything for you?” Ren asked. 

“I’m sorry. I just-ACHOO!!” Makoto sneezed again. 

Ren used his Third Eye and felt Makoto’s forehead. It was very cold. And she looked very bad. 

“Looks like you caught a cold.” Ren said. “Lay down and get some rest.” 

“Okay. Thanks for everything, Ren. ACHOO!” Makoto said. 

“No problem. Just tell me if you need anything.” Ren said. 

“Okay. Good night.” Makoto said. 

“Night.” Ren replied. 

Makoto yawned and went to sleep. Ren made sure to keep the heater near her just in case. He supposed she needed it the most. He went downstairs and looked at the Tv. The storm was still gonna be in the area by tomorrow afternoon. Ren thought that could mean that Makoto would have to stay an extra night. His thoughts were interrupted by a ring on the phone. He immediately picked it up. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Amamiya-san!? Is that you!?” The voice of Sae said. 

“Sae-san? Yeah it’s me.” Ren said. 

“Good. Is Makoto there with you?” Sae asked. 

“Yeah, but she’s in bed. She was out in the rain and caught a cold.” Ren told her. 

“A cold? Damn. This is all my fault. Amamiya-san, I’m trusting you to take good care of my sister until this storm ends. Is that understood?” Sae asked. 

“Already on it.” Ren said. 

“Good. Call me if you need anything.” Sae said. 

“Gotcha. Bye.” 

“Goodbye.” 

Ren hung up the phone. He looked at the stairs. Makoto was now on his care. He didn’t need to be told that though. He went back upstairs and looked at the beautiful angel blissfully snoring in his bed. 

“Damn....she’s so cute.” Ren said. 

Then, he remembered he had something. He rummaged through his closet and found an interesting pair of PJS. He put them on, got in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Ngh?” Makoto opened her eyes a bit and she saw something that looked very familiar to her. She almost squeezed it out of pure joy. 

“B-B-Buchi-kun!? What are you doing here!?” She said. 

“Surprise!” Ren revealed himself under a Buchimaru hoodie. Makoto looked at him, red across the face. 

“Ren!? W-What are.....and why are you in.....HUH!?” Makoto looked flustered and adorable at the same time. 

“Thought this would make you feel better. You said that Buchimaru was your one way ticket to feeling good. So I found these to help you recover better.” Ren said. 

“Aw....Ren....Thank you. And thank you too, Buchi-kun.” Makoto said. 

“Happy to help.” Ren said, leaning in closer. 

“Hey! What are you doing!? I-I’m not prepared for...” Makoto said. 

“Relax. Just looking for some cuddling. Or does Buchimaru not fit the cuddling description?” Ren teased. 

“Oh...you...clever.” Makoto said. 

Ren and Makoto both leaned in closer and Makoto couldn’t help but nuzzle against Buchimaru’s soft and fluffy fur. Ren found it so adorable. 

“Makoto...” 

“Yes, RenRen?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics. You’ll have a blast reading them!
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
